The present disclosure relates generally to fasteners, and more specifically to anchor fasteners for securing structures, sub-structures and construction joints to a cement foundation or substrate.
Fasteners are used in construction to secure structures, such as frames and joints, to various types of supports such as wood or metal studs. Fasteners are also used to secure structures to cement or concrete substrates or the like. One type of fastener used to secure such structures to cement or concrete is an anchor assembly such as an anchor bolt. Examples of such anchor assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,000,715; 1,115,205; 4,720,224, 4,904,135; 4,929,134; and 5,911,550. Anchor assemblies, such as anchor bolts, must meet certain performance standards and capabilities developed by cracked concrete testing procedures described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,744,320; 7,811,037; 8,302,276; and 8,491,244, which are incorporated herein by reference. In particular, it is important for anchor assemblies to resist failure under designated loads and exhibit high pull-out resistance and long service lives. Additionally, anchor assemblies must securely and reliably affix structures to cement substrates, structures and substructures.
Accordingly, there is a need to improve the failure resistance, pull-out resistance and service lives of anchor assemblies for securely affixing structures to cement substrates, structures and substructures.